Robin - Personal Life: School
by Arkham Robin
Summary: This story contains Robin/Richard Grayson's personal life. This is one of many stories that will take place under his personal life. This story in particular includes Richard going to school and dealing with having a secret identity, even in front of someone on the same team he is on [As a superhero].
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**IMPORTANT: A new chapter will be posted TWO DAYS in advance on my website (At: ArkhamRobin . tk) . Content here will be posted two days after it is posted on my website.**

**Disclaimers**:

_1) I do not own Young Justice. All copyrighted material belongs to its respectful owner._

_2) Please review the rating of this story as it may contain violence, language, sexual references, etc._

_Rating: PG 13_

**Note**:

_Hello! I appreciate that you've taken the time to check out my story. Any reviews (positive or negative) are greatly appreciated and encouraged. This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is good! I tested out a system where it was first person, but then would switch to the other person at some points so the reader could see what they were thinking. Tell me what you think of this, I'll change it if no one seems to like it._

_I do plan to create further chapters. I will release new chapters or stories every Friday by 12:00 AM Mountain US & Canada time (GMT -7)._

_Anyways, on with the story, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_[Richard]_

I woke up to Bruce shaking me and saying "Dick, time to get up!".

"Ugg.." I said rolling in my bed. It was the usual morning practice.

I finally got up and headed down to the training quarters of the Bat Cave.

After training, working out, and sparring with Bruce for 2 hours, I had to go get ready for school, after all it was a Tuesday.

I went back upstairs to the kitchen and ate the toast, eggs, and bacon Alfred had prepared for me. After eating, I grabbed my backpack and headed outside.

Alfred was waiting in the limo for me. I hopped in.

"Morning, Master Richard" Said Alfred.

"Morning." I responded. Hopefully this isn't another boring day I thought.

Once they arrived at school, I got out of the car.

"Enjoy your day, Master Richard." Said Alfred.

"Kay." I replied.

I went inside and went to my first period, as usual. It was Science, one of my better classes.

I looked over and saw Artemis, and quickly looked away when I saw her look over. I couldn't let her get too close to him or she may realize I was Robin. I knew how Bruce was about kegeping secret identities.

"Ding!", the bell had rung.

Everyone in the class settled down and sat down after the bell rang.

"Alright class, today we're going to be doing a research project. The project will consist of one partner, whom I will choose. The project will be due by Friday." Said the teacher, Miss Florez.

"Great, another one of Florez's research projects." the kid sitting next to me said.

"Ehh, they're not that bad." I said. Florez's research projects weren't too bad, as long as you got a good partner.

"Brian, you will be with Barbra. Richard with Artemis. ..." said the teacher.

I completely blurred out the teacher. Artemis?! I thought. She could easily notice who I am. I started to regret hacking the school's scheduling system and putting me in her classes.

Artemis headed over to where I was sitting and said "Hi, I'm Artemis. You probably already know me though. Richard, right?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Dick." I responded.

"Alright then.. We should probably start on the research project since it's due Friday." said Artemis.

"Umm.. yeah. I'll be right back." I said, excusing himself and leaving the classroom.

I've got to figure out what to do, I thought. I could probably wing it just enough that she wouldn't figure out who I am. I'm not sure how well she really knows me.

I then walked back into the classroom, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>[Artemis]<em>

Richard seemed familiar, but not familiar at the same time. I know something is odd about him.

"Back," said Richard.

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

><p><em>[Richard]<em>

I walked right out the door as the bell rang. Whew... I don't think she noticed.

I walked straight to my locker and began to gather my books for my second period.

"Hey, circus freak!" Josh Tomson yelled across the hall.

Really? Another bully? Do these guys not get enough? I thought.

The bully and his group slowly walked up to me, as if to intimidate me.

"We need some fresh meat, so me and my boys decided why not beat on the circus freak?" said Josh.

"Yeah." said Drick seconding Josh.

"Look, you can either A: Leave me alone and nothing will happen or B: Touch me and get your ass kicked." I said.

"You could whoop his ass, right Josh?" said one of the people in the back.

"Yeah," said Josh crackling his knuckles.

Even in a "privileged" school there was bullying, I thought.

Josh threw a punch at me and I immediately avoided it, and began starring at him like he was pathetic.

"Wow! You better leave him alone." Artemis said from down the hall.

Great, Artemis, again. I thought.

"Oh, hey Artemis. What are you doing here?" I said.

"Looked like you were getting bullied." Replied Artemis.

'Oh, I am. I have it under control, though." I said.

"Really?" Artemis said sarcastically. "Doesn't look like it to me".

"Really?" I said quickly twisting and kicking Josh directly in the face. "Under Control.".

All of Josh's gang left as quickly as they could. Josh then got up and ran back where he came from, as fast as he could.

Shit, I just performed a very high level attack right in front of Artemis. What was I thinking? I had forgotten I was under my secret identity.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Artemis asked, squinting her eyes.

"Oh, uhh.." I had to think of something good, and fast. "I um, took karate lessons".

"Uh huh.." Replied Artemis, sounding a bit suspicious.

"Well, I better go to second period." I said quickly. I picked up my books and started walking to my next class.

* * *

><p><em>[Artemis]<em>

Interesting, he has moves just like someone I know.. someone very familiar.

Richard, Robin? No.. he was a mathelete and a nerd.

DING!

Yes, finally! A break. Lunch is my favorite time of the day.

I got up and headed for the lunch court.

* * *

><p><em>[Richard]<em>

As usual, I was the only one sitting at the lunch table. I had to be Richard Grayson, not Robin, which meant I couldn't make many friends. After all, Dick Grayson was supposed rich, a mathlete, and a nerd.

Someone sat down next to me. I glanced over, it was Artemis. Artemis?! Again?

"Hey, Dick." Said Artemis. "Mind if I sit here?".

"No". I replied.

We quietly ate our food until she asked "So, what's up?"

I had to think of something fast. "Not much, doing a mathlete competition after school, which I'm totally whelmed for." I quickly said. "You?"

* * *

><p><em>[Artemis]<em>

Whelmed? The only person she knew who used that word in a context like that was Robin.

"Oh, umm, not much. I'm not really doing anything after school." I said.

* * *

><p><em>[Richard]<em>

Why had I used the word "Whelmed"? That was something Robin would say, not Dick! I scolded myself.

My only hope was that Artemis wasn't suspicious of anything.

**Authors Note**:

_That's the end of Chapter 1. Keep checking for updates and new chapters, they'll come soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**:

**IMPORTANT: A new chapter will be posted TWO DAYS in advance on my website (At: ArkhamRobin . tk) . Content here will be posted two days after it is posted on my website.**

**Disclaimers**:

_1) I do not own Young Justice. All copyrighted material belongs to its respectful owner._

_2) Please review the rating of this story as it may contain violence, language, sexual references, etc._

_Rating: PG 13_

**Note**:

_Hello! I appreciate that you've taken the time to check out my story. Any reviews (positive or negative) are greatly appreciated and encouraged. This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is good! I tested out a system where it was first person, but then would switch to the other person at some points so the reader could see what they were thinking. Tell me what you think of this, I'll change it if no one seems to like it._

_I do plan to create further chapters. I will release new chapters or stories every Friday by 12:00 AM Mountain US & Canada time (GMT -7)._

_Anyways, on with the story, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>[Richard]<em>

Whew! I exclaimed in my head. The entire day had been "Try not get caught by Artemis". I didn't really like that game. At least it was over with, hopefully this didn't happen every single day.

"Hello, Master Richard. Was school well?" Asked Alfred as I got into the car.

"Yes." I quickly replied, exited to be off school to be Robin.

Once I arrived at the Wayne Manor, I quickly ran in.

"Slow down, Master Richard" Alfred yelled all the way from the car, which was quite a while back considering how long the drive way was.

I quickly opened up the door, and headed in.

I headed down to the Bat Cave, and geared up.

Now I was Robin, not Dick Grayson.

I headed to the nearest zeta-tube in Gotham, which happened to be an old telephone box. As I was walking up, I saw Artemis. "Ah, here for a spelling bee, again?".

"Umm, well.." she said, but before she finished her sentence she was zeta-ed to Mount Justice.

I flowered into the zeta-tube.

As I walked through, I heard the familiar "_Reconginzed: Robin B01_".

As I was walking into the main room, I noticed the T.V was on. This wouldn't usually surprise me, but it did this time since the person on the T.V was Richard Grayson.

"Oh, look! It's Richard Grayson!" M'gann said as I was walking into the room.

"Oh, I go to school with him. Err, umm I saw him." said Artemis.

"You go to school with Richard Grayson?!" shouted M'gann.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" replied Artemis, obviously confused.

"Richard Grayson is a celebrity and is Bruce Wayne's son." said M'gann "Plus, he's pretty hot."

Well, this was awkward. My team talking about my secret ID not even knowing it was me. I tried to walk past unnoticed to hopefully avoid any conversation on the topic, but I was stopped.

"Oh, hey, Robin!" said Wally.

Wally was the only one on the team who actually knew my secret ID. Since he was my best friend, he was obviously going to make this situation even more awkward.

"So, what do you think of Richard Grayson?" asked Wally, acting as if he had no clue Robin was Richard Grayson.

"Oh, umm.. he's cool, I guess." I quickly responded. I tried to sneak past once again and get out of the awkward conversation, but he persisted.

"Come sit down and join us, we're watching the news. We'd just love to hear your input on this." said Wally, smiling.

"I'd rather not, I have some uh, stuff to do." I said. I was pretty tired of this whole awkward conversation, so I speed-walked to my room.

* * *

><p><em>[Artemis]<em>

Rob was acting odd, but I couldn't pinpoint what was up. Maybe he just had a bad day.

"So, Artemis, what do you think of Richard Grayson?" asked M'gann.

"Well, I don't really know him well." I replied. I couldn't let them know I wasn't actually the niece of Green Arrow.

"I thought you said you went to school with him." Wally said, smirking.

"Oh.. uh.. no. I just saw him and got him confused with someone at my school." I said quickly, pausing between each word awkwardly.

"Okay then.." said M'gann. "Isn't he hot, though?"

I had to get out of this awkward situation, I mean seriously, what was I supposed to say?

"Umm, sure." I said, trying to get out of the conversation.

* * *

><p><em>[Richard]<em>

I ran to my room and quickly shut the door. Well, I could do the occasional security upgrade, or I could figure out something for the team to do.

"_Knock! Knock!_"

"What?" I said.

"It's Wally." said the person behind the door.

"Come in, then." I said.

"Ahahaha!" Wally exclaimed after shutting the door.

"What?" I said in a bit of a aggravated tone.

"That was so funny." said Wally.

How was that funny? Did he not get I had to keep my secret ID?

"Shut up," I said.

"Aw, come on. At least M'gann and Artemis said you were hot." said Wally.

I sighed. This was getting more awkward by the second.

"Just leave me alone, I'm busy uh, upgrading the security system." I said.

"Fine," said Wally, still quietly laughing about it as he exited my room.

I sighed. It would be so much easier if the team just knew my secret ID. I mean these awkward conversations and situations would never happen, plus I wouldn't have to act weird around people like Artemis at school. I knew how Bruce was about telling secret identities, though. He would never let me tell the team.

It made it even more awkward that they were talking about how "hot" I was and asking me my opinion.

I had already given out many clues about my secret identity, by accident, to Artemis at school. Would she find out?

Wait a second, I had forgotten something. I had an essay due tomorrow.

"Ugg." I said quietly. I better head back and do it before we had a mission for the team, or I had to do a mission with Batman.

I walked out of the room and headed for the zeta-tubes.

"Where ya going, bird?" asked Artemis.

"I have to do some stuff with Batman, in Gotham." I said. That wasn't entirely true, but I had to make up something fast.

I walked into the zeta-tube and headed for Gotham.

"_Recognized: Robin B01_"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>:

That's the end of Chapter 2! Keep on the watch for Chapter 3, which will be out soon!

**EDIT: Chapter 3 is out! (Two Days in Advance) on my website ( arkhamrobin . tk/?p=1140 ) (Remove spaces between " . ")**

If you have any ideas for the story, _please_ comment/review them as I could run out of ideas for the story soon, meaning the chapters would be done at 3 (Hopefully not).

Thanks for following the story this far! Again, reviews are very much appreciated, positive or negative. I tried to revise some of the issues that were stated previously, feel free to tell me if I did something wrong, constructive criticism is always good!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**:

**IMPORTANT: A new chapter will be posted TWO DAYS in advance on my website (At: ArkhamRobin . tk) . Content here will be posted two days after it is posted on my website.**

**Disclaimers**:

_1) I do not own Young Justice. All copyrighted material belongs to its respectful owner._

_2) Please review the rating of this story as it may contain violence, language, sexual references, etc._

_Rating: PG 13_

**Note**:

_Hello! I appreciate that you've taken the time to check out my story. Any reviews (positive or negative) are greatly appreciated and encouraged. This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is good! I tested out a system where it was first person, but then would switch to the other person at some points so the reader could see what they were thinking. Tell me what you think of this, I'll change it if no one seems to like it._

_I do plan to create further chapters. I will release new chapters or stories every Friday by 12:00 AM Mountain US & Canada time (GMT -7), or earlier (Usually)._

_Anyways, on with the story, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>[Richard]<em>

After writing a five page essay, which was a pain in the ass, I remembered we had a science project due Friday. I know we wouldn't have any time in-class for the project any more than we had already gotten, and we were less than half way done. Great. I thought.

_- Later that Day -_

After about two 4 hours of fighting crime along side Batman, I decided I should probably go to sleep considering I had to get up in about 2 hours for morning practice with Bruce.

I laid down and rested my head on my comfy pillow. I slowly went asleep.

_- Next Day [Wednesday]_ -

I woke up to the usual "Dick! Time for practice!" from Bruce.

"Alright.." I groaned as I got up.

After about two hours of morning practice with Bruce, I went up to the main part of the manor and grabbed my backpack.

As usual, Alfred was waiting in the limo for me.

I hopped in, and headed for school.

Once at school, I got out and headed into the building. I headed for my first period, after going to my locker, which was science.

I walked into the classroom, and sat down where I usually sat. Artemis then walked in and sat right next to me. Great, this again. It thought.

"_DING!_" the bell rang.

"Alright, today we're going to be working on advanced genetics and heredity." announced Miss Florez.

I knew we wouldn't have any more in-class time for the project. Artemis and I would have to figure something out.

"We're not even half way through the project, and we're definitely not getting any more class time to work on it." I said to Artemis.

"Oh, good point." said Artemis.

"Guess we'll have to meet-up somewhere to finish it." I said. Great, now we'd have to meet-up outside of school and finish a project. I thought.

"Well, we can't really meet at my house since I have some uh, problems." said Artemis.

Issues? Great. Now I had to offer to have her come to my house to work on the project.

"Well, we can meet at my house if you want. Wayne Manor, 1007 Mountain Drive, Gotham." I said.

"Okay, then." replied Artemis.

We then continued school the rest of the day. I wasn't looking forward to our meet-up after school.

- _After School _-

I got into the car, as usual.

"How was your day, Master Richard?" asked Alfred.

"Alright." I replied.

We then drove home and I awaited the arrival of Artemis.

"_DING, DONG!_" the doorbell exclaimed.

I saw Alfred quickly walk up to the door and open it.

"Hi. I was looking for Richard, we have a school project we have to do." said Artemis.

"Master Richard, someone is here for a science project." Alfred said, walking off leaving Artemis and Richard.

I was sitting on the couch, relaxed.

"Hey, Artemis." I said.

"Hi." she replied.

* * *

><p><em>[Artemis]<em>

The house was huge, even bigger than I'd pictured. I reminded myself that it was indeed the Wayne Manor. I looked around, scanning the room. Damn, they must be rich.

I needed to finish the science project, that was what I was here for.

* * *

><p><em>[Richard]<em>

"We should probably get started." I said.

"Yeah." said Artemis, awkwardly sitting down in the overly comfy couch.

"Need any refreshments or food?" I asked.

"No, but thanks." replied Artemis.

I fiddled with the remote on the T.V, finally turning it off. This whole situation was pretty awkward.

We began working on the project and when we were finishing up I heard a noise from Bruce's personal study room, it was Bruce, probably coming out from the Bat Cave.

"Hey, Dick! I found out where... we were uh going to go for dinner." Bruce said, pausing after "where" when he saw Artemis.

I knew what Bruce was really going to say, it was probably about where the criminal operation was running that we were after.

"Oh, cool." I said, acting as if Bruce hadn't paused at all.

Once Bruce had left, Artemis asked, "Has he been here the entire time?"

"Oh, uh.." I said pausing "I'm not sure. He could've come in through the back door or something."

Back door or something? That was the worst cover up story ever. It seemed like every day Artemis was getting closer to knowing who he really was.

"Well, I better go. I'm glad we could finish the project." said Artemis.

"Yeah." I added.

"See ya at school tomorrow?" Artemis asked.

"Yep. See you then." I said.

The game of "Try not get caught by Artemis" was becoming harder every day, when would it end?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>:

That's the end of Chapter 3! Keep on the watch for Chapter 4, which will be out soon!

If you have any ideas for the story, _please_ comment/review them as I could run out of ideas for the story soon, meaning the chapters would be done at 4 (Hopefully not).

Thanks for following the story this far! Again, reviews are very much appreciated, positive or negative. I tried to revise some of the issues that were stated previously, feel free to tell me if I did something wrong, constructive criticism is always good!


End file.
